Typically, a front camera configured to capture a selfie and a light sensor configured to detect ambient brightness and adjust brightness of a display screen according to the ambient brightness can be set on a phone. However, since the front camera and the light sensor are separately set in the most of phones at present, the space for locating the display screen in the phone decreases, thus leading to a low screen-to-body ratio of the phone.